


By Name

by snowynight



Category: Nick Fury's Howling Commandos
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Ficlet, Gen, Mission Fic, Rare Characters, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina and Lilith fight in a fantasy realm together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Name

"I have to say, fighting a troll is not my sense of good time," Lilith said, shooting her gun at the troll charging toward her.

"Then what should be yours?"

"Well,....." Lilith deliberately glanced at Nina from under her eyelashes and licked her lips.

Nina rolled her eyes, but she did feel the heat on her face. Lilith was..... annoying. She dealt another brow to the troll.

Finally the troll was down. Nina said, "We need to report it back, quickly. The boss'll want to know that."

"Why? You want to get rid of me so soon?"

"I think you hate the walking, and the smell."

"Good point. Let's go. Times doesn't wait for you."

Nina shrugged her head, but followed any way.


End file.
